


Seducing Dr. Cox

by Sicala



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Mild Kink, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicala/pseuds/Sicala
Summary: Blatant porn without plot with self insertion. A lady picks up Dr. Cox at a bar, appeals to his ego and enjoys the night of her life.





	Seducing Dr. Cox

“Listen Toots, I have a busy schedule of lonely drinking and checking out teenage girls dressed as prostitutes before I go home to my extremely hormonal and thus demanding ex-wife, so I re-he-heally don’t have time for you blathering, so either get out of my way or get to the point.”  
“Dr. Cox I want you to fuck me.”  
He was actually speechless. His eyes were big, his mouth formed a tiny o and his hand had stopped lifting his scotch glass midair. The guy next to him at the bar did a terrible job of pretending not to eavesdrop.  
Seeing as Dr. Cox actually seemed frozen on the spot I tried a different approach. I kissed him. I stepped in close to him, standing between his legs, grabbed his head and pressed my lips against his mouth. I heard the sound of a scotch glass breaking on the floor. He opened up his mouth and very slowly let his tongue lick my bottom lip. When my tongue met his, the world caught on fire. He put his hands on my back and pressed me to him. I broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. They were burning with lust and the electricity between us was nearly visible. “Meet me outside in two minutes.”  
When he came out of the bar, he looked around for me. I honked to get his attention. He probably hadn’t expected me to drive us anywhere. He got in the car and stared at me as I started driving us to my place.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am honoured.”  
This made him laugh. I laughed with him and turned on the radio. Not that I could hear the music over the loud roaring sound in my ears!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I pressed my breasts against his warm, hard chest and licked his broad neck, he moaned. It felt like a lightning had struck my abdomen. I had just made Dr. Cox moan! I had to do that again. I ran my hands up those massive upper arms and lightly flicked his earlobe with my tongue, letting out the tiniest moan.  
“Sweet mother of…” he stuttered. I backed away and looked into his eyes. They were wide and appeared steel grey in the dimmed light. To push him over the edge I just had to appeal to his most sensitive erogenous zone: his ego. “Dr. Cox,” I said in my most sultry voice. “I think you’re amazing.” This made him smile that charming lipless smile. “You are a brilliant doctor,” hand on his neck. “…extremely attractive,” hand running down his chest and stomach “and every time I hear your voice, I soak my panties.” Hand on his waistband. I slide one finger down his pants. “I bet you’re an amazing lover too.” This actually made him gulp and blink. I put my hands on his hips and pushed him back against the wall. “Show me what you’ve got.”  
“Oh, I’ll show you what I’ve got!” I knew he couldn’t resist a challenge. He grabbed me, swung me around, pressed me hard against the wall and kissed me. His tongue invaded my mouth and his hands grabbed my ass. I moaned into his mouth and raised one leg to rest on his hip. He ground his trouserclad erection against me and it made me gasp for air. Shirt off. Love those shoulders and abs! So I kissed them. First the shoulders, then the abs. I’ve never wanted to please a man this much my entire life! I ripped his jeans open and felt his hands dig into my hair.

The vain person that he is, his chest and groin were smooth and newly waxed. I loved it! And by the sound of it, he loved what I was doing to his balls and cock. I truly enjoyed sucking it, so much in fact it made me moan. Which apparently feels great for a man, when you do it around his shaft. I have never felt a cock this hard! It may have something to do with him being so fit and blood flow or something like that. And he had the most gorgeous sloping lines from his hips to his groin! When he held my head down and made me deep throat him, he groaned at me: “Choke on it. Yearh that’s it, choke on it baby. Ah ah aaahhhh! Atta girl.“ That last degrading comment threw so much fuel on my inner slave fire that my pussy actually clenched and I had to tear my head away from him to shriek from the stabbing feeling in my crotch.

Once again pressed up against the door, my hands finally buried in that wonderful curly hair of his, our pelvises were grinding together and our clothes were stripped. Oh my god, he just picked me up! He is so strong. He’s carrying me on his hips to my bedroom, his big hands on my ass and our tongues battling each other. We tumble to the bed and he starts kissing his way down my body. What he did after he passed my navel, I can’t really remember. His tongue worked miracles down there!

I grabbed hold of those light brown curls on the head between my thighs as I screamed his name: ”Oh…god…PERRY!!”

The way he crawled up the bed until he was hovering above me was so dominating. I couldn’t stop staring at that broad neck. I leaned up to kiss the pulsing vein on it. I ran my hand up his back and felt the muscles tighten.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I insisted on the mirror. I simply couldn’t bear not to look at that body every precious second of our one night together! He glistened with sweat and the muscles of his arms, legs, ass, back and stomach where flexing with his thrusts. I needed the mirror to see this, as he was taking me from behind now. As you could imagine, Dr. Cox never stops talking, not even when he’s having sex. Not that I mind! I love his voice almost as much as he does. “Yearh, that’s a good girl Red. You like that, don’t you? Oh baby yearh! You feel so good. You’re so tight. Who made you this wet, hmm?” “You did Dr. Cox!” “That’s right cutie. I did! Me!”  
I think he looked at himself in the mirror almost as much as I did.

You know that snarling growl he does, when he’s annoyed? He does that too in bed. But with less sneer and more piercing blue eyes and a possessive smirk. The best thing was when he took me from behind and leaned in over me without stopping the thrusts of his hips, grabbed my breasts and growled in my ear and kissed the back of my neck. I felt like a prey and he was a wild animal devouring me. I loved it! I could feel his hips digging into my ass, his balls slap against my clit and his chest pressed against my back. He kneaded my breasts so hard. Everything about Perry was hard and it was exactly what I needed. We could be soft and tender in the morning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a doctor, he knew a couple of interesting tricks regarding the human anatomy. For example, when he was fucking me for the second time, he grabbed my throat and put pressure on the major arteries on either side of my neck. I became more and more dizzy from the lack of blood to my brain and of course from the mind shattering speed he thrust his cock into me, but when I was seconds from coming, he released my throat and the sudden rush of blood to my head made me see fireworks and made my orgasm extremely intense. It was as if I suddenly could see and feel more clearly.

“Oh god Perry I’m coming. Fuckfuckfuck, don’t stop! Don’t stop! Yearh, yearh, YEAAARHH….AAAAHHHHH!!! Ahhaaaahh…oh my god…oh god Perry!” I smiled stupidly. He was slowly sliding his cock in and out of me until I caught my breath. I lifted my head and he kissed me. Fire shot through me and I knew he felt it. His strong arm slid under me and pressed me against him. His pace was picking up, like my panting. “You want more?” he growled in my ear. “Oh god yes!” “Ride me.”


End file.
